ACEPTANDOLO
by anikar
Summary: Es un ONE-SHOT No sé como comenzar mi historia, no es muy linda que digamos… pero al principio lo era. Con mis padres fui feliz. Luego algo nos alejo. Me secuestraron, y no volví a saber de ellos. NO SOY BUENA EN LOS RESÚMENES JEJEJE ADV:LEMON


Me levante temprano como siempre.

"Él" ya no estaba a mi lado, como siempre. Claro iba a trabajar.

Desayune un poco de cereal con leche como siempre.

El vendría para la cena como siempre.

Desde que llegue aquí deje de ser la niña de papá.

No sé como comenzar mi historia, no es muy linda que digamos… pero al principio lo era.

Comenzare contando que antes de que ingresara a secundaria con mis cortos trece años, todo era hermoso. Me gustaba un chico Gale. Era mi vecino y compañero de clases teníamos la misma edad, nuestros padres era bueno amigos y él era tan bueno con mi pequeña hermana Prim, como yo con los suyos.

En fin todo era perfecto, yo era del capitolio, clase media nunca me falto nada, me criaron con tanto amor.

Yo Katniss Everdeen fui alguna vez feliz.

Levante todo lo que ensucie, me puse a limpiar como siempre.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Prim, como siempre.

-Ordeno, todavía es temprano ve a la cama –Y se fue bostezando.

Me senté en la sala, prendí la televisión y la mire fijamente. Y los recuerdos volvieron, como siempre.

**RECUERDO**

Estoy feliz hoy es el primer día. El día en donde a partir de hoy soy una adolescente de trece años que ingresara a secundaria.

Ya pasaron dos meses desde que soy una colegiala y es increíble, claro está eso lo de los exámenes, pero bueno.

Gale y yo volvimos a ser compañeros.

El se me declaro detrás del colegio me dijo que yo le gustaba desde hace mucho y que le gustaría ser mi novio. De tanta felicidad le respondí con un SI enoooorrrme!

Gale fue mi primer novio, mi primer beso y… nada más.

Porque ese día lo vi.

Siempre pensé que estaba paranoica que por ver tantas películas de terror me estaba volviendo loca, pero no fue así, EL era real… y me observaba.

Creí que era coincidencia, pero no lo fue. Desde que ingrese a esta secundaria algo había cambiado, ya no era invisible como solía serlo, ya no pasaba desapercibida sino que ahora tenía un admirador.

Solo era uno, solo era él… y yo le temía.

¿Quién no lo aria?

No le di importancia. El solo me observaba de lejos. Primero pensé que miraba a otra, pero no era así.

Donde yo estaba… el estaba allí, mirándome. Pero no me importo… yo no lo conocía y el tampoco a mí.

Eso creía.

Primero llegaron notas a mi casillero. La primera me asusto.

"TE OBSERVO DESDE LEJOS, PERO NO SABES LO CERCA QUE ESTOY DE TI"

Tampoco le di importancia, rompí el papel y lo tire.

Pero lo que si me preocupo fue verlo fuera de mi casa… observando.

No dije nada creí que era una tontera.

Ya no me sentía tan tranquila, Gale me preguntaba si estaba bien, y siempre le respondí con un sí. Solo estar alado suyo me hacia olvidarlo todo, lo quería mucho. Con trece años y ya pensábamos en casarnos.

Éramos niños. Nos besábamos, pero solo eran roses de labios nada más, y como siempre escuchaba un gruñido, no era tan claro pero yo lo escuchaba, yo sabía lo que era, yo sabía quién era.

Y jamás dije nada. Mi primer error.

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Apague la tele que era lo único que me distraía.

-Tengo hambre- Dijo mi pequeña Prim, bajando de la escaleras.

-Vamos a la cocina te preparare algo.

-¿A qué hora volverá papá? –Pregunto.

-Al medio día como siempre – Luego de que ella desayunara, fuimos a su cuarto para que se cambiara. Adora la moda, Prim fue siempre de querer más ropa que juguetes.

-¿Puedo jugar a Mario Bros?

-Claro, pero solo un rato no querrás quedarte ciega ¿no?

-Claro que no –Dejándola en su cuarto me fui a la cocina a preparar la cena, como siempre. En todo este tiempo me volví una gran cocinera.

Recuerdo, cuando mi madre me enseñaba a preparar de todo, recuerdo tenerla a mi lado. Pero eso cambio cuando EL decidió… mostrarse.

**RECUERDO**

Ya no podía estar tranquila, caminaba mirando a todos lados, tenía miedo y no sabía muy bien porque.

Ese día. Ese mismo día cuando Gale y yo cumplíamos dos meses de novios. El decidió hablarme.

Las notas seguían llegando, parecían las de un enamorado psicótico. Ya no las rompía, las guardaba en mi casillero, olvidándome de ellas.

-Espero que te gusten las notas –Me dijo pasando alado mío, solo paso y sentí como mi cuerpo se paralizaba, el aire me faltaba y no aguante más.

Corrí, corrí hacia él, llevando las notas conmigo. Lo agarre de su brazo, al darse la vuelta lo mire por primera vez muy fijamente.

Y allí me di cuenta de que no había nadie más, solo él y yo. Y ese fue mi segundo error. Aun así no pare con lo que iba a hacer.

-Deja de molestarme-Le arroje las notas en su cara, el me miro sorprendido. Pero no me detuve.

-Acaso eres un pedófilo acosador o es esto un simple juego porque no me gusta si es así – el no dijo nada me sonrió y… se fue.

Pero nada cambio, es más las cosas empeoraron.

El estaba tan pendiente de mí. Tan cerca… que ya no me gustaba salir de casa. En el colegio me la pasaba alado de Gale.

Ya no callaría, ya estaba cansada. Ahora yo dejaba una nota en su casillero, yo le escribí.

DEJA DE MOLESTARME O LE DIRÉ A MIS PADRES.

Y eso fue todo, ese fue mi tercer y último error.

Justo esa noche, esa maldita noche tuve que salir a comprar al mini mercadito de la vuelta de mi casa ¿Por qué no estaba en el frente? ¿Por qué tuve que ir? ¿Por qué salí a esa hora? Y todo por una simple barra de chocolate.

Salí del mini mercadito y ya lo presentía, el viento, el frio y… el miedo. Lo vi a Él.

Estaba parado en el frente, nuestras miradas chocaron, mi cuerpo tembló, mi mente decía CORRE, CORRE, y lo hice corrí y corrí, mi vida dependía de eso.

Pero fui tan estúpida, tan imbécil, creer que no me alcanzaría, que llegaría a mi casa y dormiría en mi cama, con mis padres besando mi frente, con Prim metiéndose en mi cama, y yo mensajeandome con Gale hasta tarde.

Y ahora eso solo quedaría en el recuerdo.

Me atrapo.

Él, la persona que me vigilo desde que me vio por primera vez, la persona que se obsesiono conmigo.

El, solo él.

El, el alumno de ultimo año de secundaria, que con tan solo dieciochos años tiene un gran futuro por delante, quien podría tener a cualquiera. Pero no… el me quiso a mi, el me miro a mi, me eligió a mí, sin importarle nada solo fui yo.

No alcance llegar a la puerta, el me sujeto del brazo, tapando rápidamente mi boca. Escuche como un auto llegaba, sentí un pinchazo en mi cuello, mi vista se nublaba, mi fuerza desvanecía y por ultimo lo escuche a él.

-TE PROMETO QUE TODO ESTARA BIEN –Eso fue lo último, me perdí en la oscuridad, con la mirada de él… de Peeta Mellark.

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Falta poco, para que llegue, puntual como siempre.

-Yo creo que estas mas gordita jajaja

-Hay Prim. No estoy goda es solo que… si como mucho.

-Ya falta poco para que llegue papá.

-Sí.

-Le mostrare lo que hice –Salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Traerá algo que lo hará feliz, como siempre. Ella adora a su padre y yo también.

**RECUERDO**

Me desperté, y al instante llore. Sentí el intenso dolor, las suaves caricias, sus gruñidos en mi cuello.

Intente alejarlo, pero no pude. Dolía, lo que él hacia dolía horriblemente.

-Pa…para –No lo hiso solo fue más rápido casi salvaje.

-Estas… tan estrecha… o si mmmm –Cerré mis ojos, pensando en que cuando los abriera todo esto no estaría pasando.

Pero no paso, eso no paso. Lo sentía, no sabía muy bien lo que Peeta estaba haciéndome, pero me dolía.

Estaba desnuda en un cuarto que no era mío, lo tenía a él encima de mí, en las mismas condiciones que yo.

Llorando y diciéndole que por favor parara, que me dolía, que me lastimaba, mire hacia abajo. Mis piernas estaban abiertas y el estaba dentro de ellas, lastimándome.

Lo que íbamos a hacer Gale y yo, cuando nos casáramos. El me lo estaba haciendo.

Peeta me penetraba. Estaba dentro de mí.

Así como nos explicaron los profesores, la clase mas vergonzosa. Educación sexual.

El estaba haciéndome el amor. No! El estaba abusando de mí. Nuestras partes chocaban. Yo me impulsaba hacia arriba, el me sujetaba la cintura, su boca recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Decía que me amaba, que me quería, que había esperado mucho tiempo por esto, que yo era su todo.

Yo solo lloraba, me dolía, trataba de alejarlo pero no podía. El penetraba fuertemente en mi vagina. Y ya no podía más me deje hacer, porque no podía hacer nada, el era más fuerte y grande.

Que podría hacerle una niña de trece años a alguien de dieciocho.

Peeta Mellark robo mi primera vez.

Cuando termino, yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

Peeta salió de mí, me obligo a tomar una pastilla. Dijo que era para el dolor, y yo le respondí "dame dos"

Se acostó alado mío, abrazando mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él.

-Eres mia, solo mia… nada ni nadie nos separara. Me haces tan feliz, Katniss seremos tan felices.

No pude dormir, estaba despierta mirando su cara, es lindo muy guapo, pero es un demonio.

Todavía, me dolía mi sexo, mis pechos y cuellos por sus fuertes mordidas, el sí que no se cansa rápido.

Me toque mi parte intima con suma delicadeza, al levantar mi mano vi sangre y llore en silencio.

No entendía cuando él me dijo que seriamos felices, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Me levante, y Peeta ya estaba despierto, mirándome con ternura y amor, lo creí imposible pero era la misma mirada de amor de Gale, la de mi padre.

-Vamos, amor tienes que lavarte, hoy es un día pesado –Yo no respondí, solo me deje llevar.

Intente levantarme, pero al tocar el suelo me caí, mis piernas no me respondían mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y mi parte me dolía, no era tan intenso como cuando me desperté por primera vez aquí con él, pero era molesto.

Peeta, se agacho levantándome en sus brazos.

-Perdóname amor, perdóname por favor, te prometo que con el tiempo ya no te dolerá -¿Por qué se comporta así? Como si no me hubiera lastimado.

-Sangre… duele –Le dije, no salían mas palabras de mis labios.

-Fue tu primera vez, rompí tu himen por eso sale sangre, eres muy estrecha por eso fue difícil entrar en ti, digamos que soy… un poco grande –Y ni para discutirlo el tenia razón, "eso es grande" y me estremezco de solo pensar como eso estuvo dentro de mí –Fui un poco duro, te prometo que ya no será así es solo... que tu eres increíble y me moría por saber si el tonto ese niño no te había tocado.

Quiero que sepas que te perdono, los castos besos que él te daba ya no me molestan porque solo yo fui el primero –No dije nada para que discutir, no quería enojarlo, tengo miedo, el me da mucho miedo.

Me metió a la tina entrando el también, me besaba duro, mordía mis labios y como en la noche, metió su lengua en mi boca. Yo lloraba solo lloraba.

-Basta… por… favor.

-Katniss, tranquila te dejare descansar –Se salió. Me lave rápidamente y luego el volvió, me llevo hasta la cama, me paso ropa interior, una camiseta y un pantalón con unos pares de zapatillas.

-Amor cámbiate, partimos en veinte minutos.

-No, no… quiero a mi mamá a mi papá QUIERO ESTAR CON GALE –Y conocí un nuevo dolor. Peeta me abofeteo en la cara.

-Jamás te dejare ir, eres mia –Me quede mirándolo él me había golpeado, no aguanto más, llore muy fuerte.

-Katniss, por dios perdóname, perdóname… no pasara de nuevo. Solo pórtate bien –Se acerco a mi me abrazo, me beso, me pidió perdón, me dio más pastillas para el dolor.

Antes de que subiéramos en el auto, mire a mi alrededor, no conocía el lugar, la linda casa estaba rodeada de un bosque que yo no conocí jamás.

Y eso fue todo luego de unas dos horas estábamos en un avión rumbo a no sé dónde. Peeta solo me decía que seriamos felices, que me lo daría todo y que si me portaba bien hablaría con mi familia. Yo solo lloraba, pensaba en mis padres, en Prim mi adorada hermanita.

Intente escapar, y lo hice más de una vez pero el siempre me agarraba, me decía que me perdonaba, claro luego de que me daba una dura bofetada en la cara.

Ya había pasado más de dos días.

Llegamos a un lugar, no sé cómo se llama. Parece un pueblo pequeño.

Llegamos a una linda casa de dos pisos. Y allí comenzó por segunda vez mi vida.

No tenia teléfono tal vez si pero Peeta lo ocultaba muy bien. Había computadoras pero no había internet.

En las primeras semanas solo miraba televisión y comía poco. Por las noches, tenía que aguantar a Peeta, aguantaba tenerlo dentro de mí, impulsándose con fuerza, penetrándome con salvajismo. Y cuando todo terminaba, cuando sentía su semen entrando en mi, dormía en paz. Porque solo en mis sueños puedo verlos a ellos, mi madre, mi dulce padre con mi hermana en sus brazos y a Gale diciendo que me quería. Para cuando me despertaba ya estaba el Peeta bueno y adorable, que me cocinaba, me consentía, me llevaba por todo el pueblo, no podía escapar, siempre había dos gorilas vigilando que no hiciera ninguna tontería.

Con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por Gale no era amor.

Me enamore de peeta, empezaba a disfrutar las noches llenas de lujurias, que ya no eran violaciones o sexo, sino que hacíamos el amor.

Un día le pregunte ¿Por qué yo? Y él me dijo "porque fuiste la luz que llego a mi vida" y de apoco ya preguntaba mas.

¿Podre algún día hablar a mis padres? "te prometo que con el tiempo lo harás"

¿Lo que tú sientes por mi es amor? "claro hermosa, solo fuiste tú"

¿Cuándo me dejaras ir? "jamás"

Y una noche todo cambio.

-Peetaaaaa!... así…sigue así.

-Kat… te amo… eres mmmm mia.

-Peeta mmmm creo que….

-Si vente… para mí.

-Creo… que…-Gritando justo cuando llegue le dije – ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

El paro rápidamente, me miro a los ojos y me dijo:

-Gracias, gracias por todo, perdón por alejarte de tu familia, perdón por abusar de ti. Solo eras una niña que no entendía nada. Perdóname… ¿algún día me perdonaras?

-Algún día.

Entendí que no solo era una obsesión lo que sentía Peeta, el estaba enamorado de mi. Todos sus buenos tratos, sus caricias que dejaron de ser repugnantes.

El me enamoro y capaz todo empezó mal pero lo amo.

A los catorce años tuve a mi primer bebe una hermosa, hermosa niña. Fue difícil y doloroso, tener un hijo es doloroso. Los médicos se sorprendieron al saber que tenía catorce años y quisieron denunciar a Peeta pero él los callos con dinero, parece que todos tienen su precio. Pero una doctora me hablo diciendo que era muy chica para tener niños, yo solo miraba lo bella que era mi niña. Peeta estaba súper feliz.

Me recomendó pastillas anticonceptivas, que las tome porque por parte tenía razón, era muy chica y fue muy dificultoso mantener a mi niña viva en mi vientre. Yo no estaba preparada, pero pasó. Me pudieron salvar a mí y a mi bebe.

Cuando desperté en la camilla, Peeta estaba alado mío llorando, decía "casi te pierdo, casi lo pierdo todo" yo lo abrase y lo tranquilice.

Al llegar a casa, si a nuestra casa con mi hija, se presento su familia. Fue todo un caos. Ellos nos querían separar mandarme de vuelta con mi familia, meter a Peeta a la cárcel. Pero he pasado por tanto que me es difícil dejar a Peeta, casi me desarmo cuando sentí que nos alejaban.

Les dije que lo amaba y que lo había perdonado, que hiso mal pero que ahora todo es distinto. Me creyeron, porque es verdad. Al mirar a su nieta unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Lo aceptaron pero con la condición de que con el tiempo llamaría a mis padres.

Amo a Peeta Mellark, a mi secuestrador que me enseño el amor verdadero.

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

-Mamá, mamá ya llego papá.

-Que bueno.

Peeta entro por la puerta con ese brillo de siempre. Alzo a Prim mi niña, nuestra hija. Se acerco a mí y me beso.

-Puaj… papá basta.

-Vamos a comer mi niña –Salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

-¿Como esta mi hermosa esposa?

-Bien.

-No lo pareces… ¿recordando de nuevo?

-Solo un poco.

-Katniss.

-Está bien vamos a comer. Me muero de hambre –Lo abrase colgándome de su cuello. Me acerque a su oreja y le susurre –Además ahora tengo que comer por dos.

-Katniss… estas?

-Si Peeta estoy embarazada.

Me abrazo, cargándome con tanta felicidad –Gracias Kat… gracias.

No sé como comenzar mi historia, no es muy linda que digamos… pero al principio lo era. Con mis padres fui feliz. Luego algo nos alejo.

Me secuestraron, y no volví a saber de ellos.

He querido comunicarme, Peeta dijo que ya era hora de que los llame de que se enteren de todos, que el aceptaría lo que sea, incluso la cárcel. Pero no puedo hacerlo, estar lejos de él me dolería, me destrozaría.

Ya pasaron seis años desde que no he hablado con ellos. Unos de los guardias de Peeta dicen que me siguen buscando. Que Gale no se cansa de buscarme. Eso me duele porque él fue más que un amigo para mí y yo lo cambie por Peeta.

Yo Katniss Everdeen fui alguna vez feliz. Y ahora soy tan malditamente feliz con Peeta que me es imposible no serlo. El comprendió que con el tiempo lo perdonaría, lo hice pero no por completo.

Solo me importa mi niña que la llame Prim al igual que mi hermana, ahora estoy de nuevo embarazada y creo que ya es hora de volver a ver a mis padres. A mis dieciochos años ya soy toda una mujer, sigo estudiando, ahora ingresare a la universidad, estudiare literatura, lo que más me gusta.

-Peeta, creo que es hora de ver a mis padres, tengo que mostrarle a Prim su sobrina y quiero que ellos sean parte de mi ahora embarazo.

-Lo aceptare todo Katniss… viajaremos la semana que viene. Te amo.

-yo también te amo.

Estoy segura de que Peeta y yo lo superaremos. Pasaremos este obstáculo.


End file.
